For You I Will
by SareBear32
Summary: AU. Seth loves Summer, but does she like him? One shot.


For You I Will

Seth Cohen walked down the crowded halls of Harbor High. He saw the water polo team, the Goths, the band geeks, and the popular crowd. He didn't belong to any of them. He just had himself and the dream that he would one day walk down these halls with Summer Roberts.

_Wondering the streets, in a world underneath it all  
Nothing seems to be, nothing tastes as sweet  
As what I can't have  
Like you and the way that you're twisting your hair  
round your finger  
Tonight I'm not afraid to tell you  
What I feel about you._

Summer Roberts stood with her "friends" by their lockers at Harbor. She hated these people. None of them were actually her friends except Marissa. She looked away and saw Seth Cohen walking fast down the hall with his head down. She wished she was walking with him. She'd always had a crush on him since seventh grade. She couldn't though, if she still wanted to belong to the in crowd. Seth looked up at her and their eyes met. It was like the whole world disappeared except for them. Then he looked down and the connection was broken, leaving Summer standing there like an idiot.

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
and cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will_

Later that day Seth was again walking down the same hall when Luke, Brad, and more water polo players came up behind him.

"What the hell are you doing here geek?" Luke snapped

Seth didn't say anything.

The guys started to punch and kick Seth.

"Hey! Leave him alone."

Everyone turned around. Summer was standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Get away from him."

"What you like the geek now, Summer?" Brad asked smirking.

"Shut up and leave."

"Whatever," Luke said and they left. Summer went over to Seth.

"Are you okay?" Summer asked.

"Why'd you do that?"

"Why? Cuz no one deserves to get beaten up like that for no reason."

"Well, thanks, but I have to go."

"Bye," Seth said as he walked away.

"Bye, Cohen," Summer said.

Seth just turned around and smiled.

_Forgive me if I st-stutter  
From all of the clutter in my head  
Cuz I could fall asleep in those eyes  
Like a water bed  
Do I seem familiar, I've crossed you in hallways  
a thousand times, no more camouflage  
I want to be exposed, and not be afraid to fall._

Seth went home and started his homework while listening to Death Cab for Cutie. He was still thinking about Summer, and how she had saved him from Luke today. A few hours later the doorbell rang. He heard his mom open the door.

"Seth, it's for you," Kirsten called.

Puzzled, Seth walked down the stairs. Summer was standing next to his mom.

"Summer, hey," Seth said.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" Summer asked.

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
And cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
You always want what you can't have  
But I've got to try  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you_

They walked up to Seth's room and sat on the bed.

"Yeah?" Seth asked.

"Look the reason I stopped Luke from beating you up today was because I love you."

"What?" Seth asked.

"I love you. Ever since seventh grade," Summer said.

"Wow, I, I" Seth stuttered.  
"Look if you don't love me, that's okay, I just needed to tell you," Summer said looking down.

"No, Summer I love you, too, I'm just shocked."

_If I could dim the lights in the mall  
And create a mood I would  
Shout out your name so it echoes in every room  
I would  
That's what I'd do,  
That's what I'd do  
That's what I'd do  
To get through to you_

"You love me too?" Summer asked.

"Yeah. Ever since third grade," Seth said.

"Wow," Summer said, then she kissed him.

The kiss was better than either of them had ever felt. When they finally came up for air Seth said " I love you Summer Roberts."

"I love you Seth Cohen."

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
And cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
You always want what you can't have  
But I've got to try  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will_


End file.
